The Perfect Storm
The Perfect Storm is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis The Rangers are sidetracked from their fight against an invading monster when Tensou is struck by lightning, develops amnesia and wanders away from the Command Center. Plot The episode starts off with a storm prince Vekar is happy that the storm is going around then he asks the weapon that Vrak was working on Damaras says that he has got Sirjinkor for the job meanwhile at the command center Tensou tells Gosei he is going outside Gosei tells Tensou to be careful of the storm Tensou says he will outside the center Tensou is struck by lighting and develops amnesia and doesn't know who he is or where he is and wonders away at Ernies Brain Freeze the 6 rangers are waiting for froyo but Ernie says the machine is broken the 6 rangers are sad but they get a call from Gosei saying that Tensou went outside & never came back noah says that maybe he got scared of the lighting Gosei agrees Plot the episode starts off with a storm prince Vekar is happy that the storm is going around then he asks the weapon that Vrak was working on Damaras says that he has got Sirjinkor for the job meanwhile at the command center Tensou tells Gosei he is going outside Gosei tells Tensou to be careful of the storm Tensou says he will outside the center Tensou is struck by lighting and develops amnesia and doesn't know who he is or where he is and wonders away at Ernies Brain Freeze the 6 rangers are waiting for froyo but Ernie says the machine is broken the 6 rangers are sad but they get a call from Gosei saying that Tensou went outside & never came back Noah says that maybe he got scared of the lighting Gosei agrees Troy says they're on it while Ernie calls a guy to fix the machine meanwhile at the armada prince Vekar is wondering why its taking so long & says to activate the power to destroy the rangers meanwhile at the city Tensou is asking where he is & then the people don't answer so he asks why they are being rude then he asks why he's so short he comes upon a fire hydrant and asks where he is then he says how rude then he tries to ask more people meanwhile Orion & Noah are looking for Tensou Emma is looking too Jake is looking too Emma is still looking Gia's looking to. Emma keeps looking for Tensou meanwhile Tensou looks through a window at himself while Emma keeps looking for him she comes across Tensou and sees him looking through the window then Tensou looks at a suitcase and goes over to it a man grabs Tensou and Emma spots this the man takes Tensou on the bus Emma tells Jake Gia Troy Noah & Orion this and grabs the suitcase Jake goes after the bus and tells the man to stop the bus then he goes in the bus and finds Tensou in the mans jacket the bus goes Jake finds out his sitting next to an old lady who tells him about shes sneezes then the bus stops and the man with Tensou gets out Jake sees this and tells the man to stop the bus stops and Jake gets out and finds out the mans gone he tells the other rangers he's gone troy then says hell go find him then Emma finds Jake and Jake says Tensou doesn't know who he is Emma says he was talking to a suitcase then they head into the park they then come across Troy who hasn't found Tensou or the man Jake then grabs the suitcase and tries to find a tag or something then troy says what if we open it Emma says no its not ours then Gia calls the 3 and says she has found Tensou at the mall they go there and find Gia on the first floor Jake gives Gia the case and she goes to switch the case & Tensou meanwhile Noah & Orion come across Xborgs & Sirjnkor the man & Gia go in an elevator she tries to grab the case but fails they get out Jake then goes to the man to ask the time he tells him and tells him he's wearing a watch then Gia gets Tensou and gives the case back then the man leaves the 4 then go over to Jake & Gia meanwhile Noah & Orion are battling Sirjnkor and defeat him and he lets go of the rock but grabs it and leaves Noah & Orion ask how Tensou is then tells them that the monster escaped the 6 then go to the place Noah & Orion find Xborgs and defeat them Jake Emma Troy & gia arrive and defeat some Xborgs meanwhile sirjnkor puts the rock in the stone and becomes more powerful troy Emma Noah Orion Jake & Gia morph and arrive and find out he's got more powerful Sirjnkor blasts them and they fall down they go another mode and battle Sirjnkor and weaken him but he gets up they go another ranger mode and weaken him again but he shoots a meteor and it falls down then at the armada prince Vekar maximized Sirjnkor and the 6 rangers get in their Megazords and use the Firesmasher to destroy Sirjnkor then the 5 rangers throw Orion up to destroy the meteor and he destroys it Gosei then thanks them for another victory & for returning Tensou they then go to Ernies Brain Freeze the froyo machine is working again the man who stole Tensou comes out and says he should not trust Noah Emma Gia Jake Orion & Troy he then leaves the episode ends with them all laughing Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou * Justin Curry as Man * Elizabeth McRae as Woman *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar *Rebecca Parr as Levira *Mark Wright as Argus *John Leigh as Damaras *Campbell Cooley as Sirjinkor Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for The Perfect Storm: **Super Megaforce Red - unnamed Red Ranger, Zeo Ranger V **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Dino Ranger, unnamed Blue Ranger, Zeo Ranger III **Super Megaforce Yellow - unnamed Yellow Ranger, Zeo Ranger II **Super Megaforce Green - unnamed Green Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV **Super Megaforce Pink - unnamed Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger I **Super Megaforce Silver - Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger *In this episode, Orion’s Legendary Ranger Modes, coincidentally, were all in sequenced order, starting from the first Sixth Ranger. Also, Orion has transformed into both of his Sixth Ranger counterparts that are Tommy Oliver’s. In addition to Zeo Ranger V, three of Tommy's four Ranger Powers from the Zordon Era are represented. *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes in this episode reference a connection to interstellar objects somewhere. **Mighty Morphin: Dinosaurs were wiped out by a meteor, which was the Field Commander's plan in this episode. **Legendary Squadron: The stars on their emblems. **Zeo: Zeo Ranger V's visor shape. **Dino Thunder: See Mighty Morphin. Zyu-Aba Gokai Change.jpg|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and Blue Dino Ranger Gokai - Dairanger.jpg|New Ranger Modes with Mighty Morphin White Ranger Gokai - Ohranger.jpg|Zeo Rangers Errors *When the main five Super Mega Mode Rangers activate Legendary Squadron Mode and Orion uses Mighty Morphin White Ranger, you can briefly see the normal Megaforce Rangers' (including Robo Knight) legs as they change. *When the Q-Rex Megazord is about to destroy the meteor with the Triple Drill Attack, Orion only inserts the White Dino Ranger key without the Mighty Morphin Green and Quantum Ranger Keys. *Orion makes the closing call "Super Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" instead of the usual "that's a Super Mega Win". *During the cockpit shot when the rangers are trying to figure out what to do about the meteor, an audio error occurs, where Jake's the one explaining what's going on, but Noah's the one talking, then Jake reacts to what he says, but it's showing Noah rather than him. This is a result of the use of the original Gokaiger footage from the original episode. Notes *How the Q-Rex Megazord destroyed the meteor is a reminiscent on how the Thundersaurus Megazord destroyed Zeltrax's ship in the second part of Day of the Dino from Dino Thunder. *Tensou developing amnesia from a lightning strike, compound with his design, is reminiscent of the film Short Circuit. *This marks the second time Vrak has been mentioned since the first episode. *Ironically, Sirjinkor was voiced by Campbell Cooley who has voiced Admiral Malkor, Alpha 6 in Once A Ranger and Rhinosnorus. See Also References Category:Episode